


He Had it Coming

by minimoonp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Stabbing, remember when I mentioned something like that?, the story in which Cisza stabs someone with a shank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	

"Get out of my way, Ciszsa. I need to have a little talk with Momo." Ryujin said calmly, his clenched fists suggested otherwise. Cisza didn't budge. "It'll just be really quick, and you two can finish playing." he finished.

  
Cisza glanced at Momo, she wasn't making eye contact with either of them. Cisza had come by their house, unannounced and on a mission, Ryujin thought Momo had invited him without asking.

  
"Look, I know you're mute and dumb or something, but you've gotta go." Ryu said, taking a hand to guide the boy away. The moment he touched him, Cisza struck, quickly pulling out a toy knife. The toy was sharpened to a point, and he stabbed it into the closest body part he could think of. That seemed to be Ryujin's thigh. Ryujin let out a pained yell and Cisza smirked, at least for a moment as he took a swift kick to the groin and went flying into the wall. Momo screamed as Cisza slid to the ground, tears running down his contorted face. He was trying to keep from screaming, he didn't want to give him the satisfaction but he was failing miserably.

  
Ryu pulled the sharp edged toy from his leg, not his brightest idea, seeing as blood began to rush to the surface. Quickly a door was opened, Serena the loving wife and mother rushing into the room. The panic was clear on her face. Viewing the scene before her she gasped.

  
"What happened here?!"


End file.
